


i've got you

by kkaebsong



Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebsong/pseuds/kkaebsong
Summary: what would have happened if the kiss between James and Teresa had really happened?





	i've got you

**Author's Note:**

> just a small drabble I wrote because there is literally NO fan fiction for James and Teresa, I'm starving out here fam.

Teresa let out a soft sigh, eyes fluttering open. The first thing she saw was an ethereal face. James. He looked completely different when he was asleep, he was unguarded and peaceful looking. 

Even after ten years she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found James. He grounded her, made her feel important and safe. He made her feel loved. 

Coming out of her own thoughts she noticed his eyes fluttering open. He immediately made eye contact with her, and gave her a soft smile which she returned. His hands came up to cradle her face, his smile was so tender, and so full of love, she almost felt the need to look away. Everything in her life had always come with a price, with a condition, but with James the love he gave her was completely and irrevocably unconditional. 

They both leaned, and kissed each other softly. These days were her favorite. Lazy mornings in, where they could get their dirty work in later in the day. It was nice to pretend that they were just normal people in love for a little bit, but reality always waited for them. The reality that they were the two most powerful people in the drug trafficking world, and the reality of just how they had gotten to be where they were. 

Each sacrifice they had both made had cost them people and things but at the end of the day they could always, and only, count on each other.

James' laid next to Teresa on his side, to her left, and he began to kiss down her face, and her neck. Teresa suddenly let out a laugh. 

"Babe that tickles!"

He gave her one last kiss on her neck, before he pulled away smiling brightly. 

"I know that's why I do it." He pecked her on the lips. 

"What do you want to do this morning babe?" He asked. 

She coyly smiled and posed like she was thinking really hard, "Hmm...let's...stay in bed." 

James laughed softly, he didn't know why he bothered asking her that every morning when she always gave him the same answer. 

He rolled over on top of her. 

"Mmphm. Get off me, you're soo heavy." 

James put more of his weight on her, and they both started laughing uncontrollably. Getting their laughter under control, James looked down at Teresa. She was everything he had ever wanted in a person, and he was so happy that she was his. 

Teresa though back to the fist time he had kissed her, when they were running from La Capitana, and she smiled. He had kissed her and he had told her everything was alright, and that everything would be alright. He was right. 

"I've got you. It's okay, I've got you."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this it could've been way better, also please let me know if you see any grammatical errors this story was not betaed


End file.
